The Suprising Roommate
by OmegaFenrir
Summary: The first story I made when I decided to try to become a writer.


When I arrived on campus, I got to my room and a sexy German Shepard boy was unpacking his belongings. As he was unpacking, I was stopped dead in his tracks as I couldn't help but to stare at his butt. He turned around and said to me, "Oh, so you're my roommate." He said with a nice calm voice, the kind you can fall asleep to. "Hmm? Oh yeah...hi...heh." As I said that, I felt my face burn up blushing. "M-my name is Jeff." I looked right into his blue, beautiful eyes. "My name is Phill."

"Nice to meet you Phill." "Nice to meet you too." he replied. He goes back to unpacking as I took another peek at his of his beautiful rump before I begin to set my stuff down. "So you're top or bottom?" I quickly spun around, "W-what?" I say. "Do you want to be top or bottom bunk?" "Oh, I thought you...never mind, I'll be bottom bunk." "Ok." he said happily.

After we both get unpacked, he hopped down from his bed. "You hungry? I'm heading out to get some fast food, you want anything?" "Sure! Where are you going?" I asked Phill. "I'm thinking about going to McDonald's." "Ok, I'll have a mcdouble." "Alright, I'll be back in a few." he said as he walks out, his perfect hips flow from side to side as I couldn't help but stare, drooling a little as my tail wags excitedly.

While he was gone, I lay in bed listening to music, like I always do, I couldn't resist picturing Phill naked. I got hard instantly at the thought and thought why not do a quick jerk, so I unzipped my pants my pants, pull my cock out and begin to jerk it. Just a few moments later, I hear the lock on the door unlocking as I quickly pulled my pants up and accidentally hit my head on Phill's bed as he walked in with our food while saying in his strong, calm voice, "You ok?" "Yeah, I'm fine." (I lied, it hurts like hell.) "Ok. Well here's your food." Phill handed me my food as our hands touched, I begin to blush a little. "Thanks!" I said as we both begin to eat.

"Where are you from?" Phill asked me as we were eating. "I live in town. My house is not too far from the school actually. Where are you from?" Phill stopped eating for a moment and said in a sad voice, "Far away..." "Why do you sound so sad?" I looked up at him very worried. He then looked up at me and noticed my boner and then smiled and said in his usual, lovely voice, "I think it'll be better to show you Phill." My face turned extremely red and I said to him, "W-what do you mean?" The first thought that came to my mind was my fantasy about him coming true. He then smirked and said, "Are you a top or a bottom?" At that moment, my whole body started to heat up as I said to him, "B-bottom!" "That's great!" he said excitedly as he lay me on my bed as we started to kiss, which seemed to last a good while as we feel each other's bodies.

He then too his shirt off as I begin to drool and rub his amazing six pack as my tail rapidly hit my bed making loud thumping noises. "Heh, I see that you're enjoying this aren't you." "Y-yes!" I said as I hungrily stare at his bulge. "You really like don't you?" Phill said as I nodded in agreement. He then grabbed my paw and guided it to his crotch and squeezed it as he moan quietly. "It's all yours Jeff." I blushed as I started to unzip his pants and take them off."

As I took his underwear off his cock was already was exposed, his bulge was already huge so I expected him to be big...but not as big as he was, his cock had to be a good foot long with at least 3 inches in width. I looked at him with shocked, "HOLY CRAP YOU'RE HUGE!" I shouted. "I know" he replied "and guess what." "W-what?" I said in a worried tone. "You're going to take it all in!" I looked back down at his cock. His huge, pulsing, smooth cock, you could even see his veins popping out. I looked back up at him, "start sucking slut." he demanded in that nice, soothing voice. O got down to my knees and started to lick his magnificent cock as he pets my head.

My tail begins to was as I hear his sexy moans as it turns me on as I kept licking his cock. "I think that's enough teasing." Phill said with an evil grin as he looked down at me. He then grabbed his cock and shoved it deep inside my threat as he howled a little. "Yeah, that feels amazing!" He starts to throw slowly thrust into me, "Oh fuck you're tight!" Phill said while moaning. "Oh fuck! You're so big! I-it hurts!" saying in a painful moan, phill thruster faster. "Oh god, it hurts!" I say. "You'll get used to it, don't worry." He said with a calm, reassuring voice. "O-ok" I moan louder as he thrusts harder. "Fuck yes! H-harder!" "Harder? Ok!" He fucks my face even harder as tears roll down my face. "F-fuck yes! Y-you feel s-s-so good!"

As he thrusts harder , I start to tear up even more. "Oh f-fuck yes, you feel so good." I feel Phill's cock beginning to throb as I looked up at him as I saw his tongue hanging out as he begins to pant and moan. "F-fuck! K-keep going! I feel so damn close!" Phill said as he growled lowly. I looked up at Phill and nodded to him giving him the signal to do it. Phill nodded as he petted me and held my head tightly as he gave one final thrust as he pushed his knot inside my mouth as he begins to blow his load down my throat. His cum is so thick, sticky, and salty but it tasted so good that I couldn't resist not drinking it all down like a good little husky. Jeff pulled his cock out of my mouth and I begin to pant heavily as he helped me up. "T-that was amazing." Phill said with his usual, lovely voice as I nodded in agreement.

As I looked out the window, all I saw was the moon and the darkness. "Look at it Jeff, it's so pretty!" Yeah. It is." Phill said with his usual clam voice that I loved so much as we sat on my bed. "So what do you wanna do now?" I asked Phill curiously. "Ask you out." He said with a huge grin as he looked at me. I blushed deeply as I looked back at him. "Y-yeah, I would love to go out with you." We both looked at each other as we smiled as I begin to yawn. "Sleepy my sweet prince?" I nod as Phill kissed my head as we both get up under my covers as we cuddle with each other as we shared one final kissed as we both said goodnight to each other as we both fall asleep in each other's arms.


End file.
